Mercenary's heart
by Ammaviel
Summary: Secquel to Mercenary. A few months passed since Marianne accepted the king's offer. Now Buckingham is planning revenge, D'Artagnan falls even more in love, Athos seems to want her death and she still doesn't know who's eyes appear in her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Some asked for secquel and here it is. For now I have 2 chapters and I don't really know when I'll write the other ones. But with your help I believe it would be fine. (Because you will review, right?) So here it is. **

**Mercenary's Heart**

**Prologue**

**Grey eyes**

_There was mist everywhere. Thick, colourless mist swirling around her preventing her from seeing anything. No sound, no movement, no feeling. It was deadly silent, like on a battlefield after a huge fight. It was her first association. But later other thoughts crossed her foggy mind. Why silence should be associated only with death? Why not with a serene forest or something like that? Yes, a forest, with trees and green, calming leaves._

_But even there it would be some sort of moving, animals perhaps or wind stirring the branches. Here it was only emptiness, terrifying emptiness. In other circumstances Marianne would shudder but this strange place seemed to have a peculiar impact on her. She couldn't feel her limbs. It was as she was floating in space. It wasn't that bad though, even pleasant after everything she endured during past few months. Here she didn't have to pretend, tire herself with being strong._

_And she was happy. Strangely happy as if she was waiting for someone, someone really dear to her. She felt giddy and if she wasn't already floating her knees would surely buckle under her weight. Somehow she knew it would be someone to hold her up._

_Suddenly something changed and it wasn't so empty anymore. She whirled around but no one was there. Only mist. And then strange, grey eyes appeared before her._

Marianne opened her eyes and sat on her bed quickly gasping for air. Her heart was beating loudly, her blood pumping quicker than usual. Swearing, she run her fingers through her messy hair and got up from her bed stumbling to the only window in her humble apartment. She leaned against the frame. Cool surface of the glass woke her up efficiently. She looked out of the window and saw only dark, night sky above Paris. Sun was about to rise in a few hours. It was early and the whole city was sleeping. For a moment she thought about all these people, safe in their homes with loved ones, not alone like her. And for a second she wished for someone to love for herself. A man, next to whom she could wake and into who's eyes she could gaze, to who's to his heartbeat she could listen as they lay in bed.

"What the hell?" she muttered quietly remembering suddenly where she was. What was she thinking about? A man? Sleeping next to him? Never in her life had she wished for something like that. It was just silly. What happened to her?

That dream! It was its entire fault! Before it her life was simple, without reveries about eyes and men! It haunted her for weeks now, not every night, but once or twice in a week. Every time it was the same. Stillness, mist and then those eyes. Sad, grey and more beautiful than she could comprehend. And utterly familiar. How was it possible? Unfortunately she didn't know. She didn't also have a clue where had she seen them. But that was something in them that moved her heart like never before. She didn't know what it was and why it had so big effect on her but it was there.

Slowly she backed away and fell on the bed. Sleepless nights took a toll on her, she was exhausted and it made her mind foggy. But even then she knew that it was within her grasp, that she could uncover this mystery. Only a moment, a few minutes and she will have it.

Two hours later first sunrises above French capital city found her sleeping soundly in her bed. She didn't last that long to understand. The identity of the eyes' owner remained a mystery for a time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! I'm back! My summer holidays ended today and I've just retured from the country where I spent whole two months. But I have something for you, a little oneshot about seven year old Marianne. It's not finieshed but I hope to post it soon.**

**Thank you for your review, they're great.**

****The words with'*' are explained below the chapter

**Chapter One**

**Parisian morning**

It was a fine, spring morning in Paris. Sun was shining brightly, birds were singing and Marianne couldn't help being happy in this lovely atmosphere when she was walking through the crowded street. Whistling softly she was heading to the house of the four certain Musketeers. She was of course aware of the fact that they were for sure totally asleep. In contrary, that was why she was on her way that early.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle!" a friendly baker cried when he saw her walking down the street. Marianne smiled.

"Bonjour Pierre" she greeted him kindly "How are you today?"

"Fine as always, how about you? Off to our favorite Musketeers I suppose?" he asked and she just laughed.

"Sure thing! Can I have bread please?" she replied taking out her money pouch. She enjoyed talking with Pierre. Every day she enjoyed more and more thing, it was rather pleasant to live this simple life.

"Only for you? Or for five?" Pierre asked teasingly.

"Five" she replied. "After the waking I'm going to give them they'll need it" she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Uh, I don't want to be in their place, do I?"

"No, certainly not!" Marianne laughed happily paying him and taking her breakfast. "Merci Pierre, have a good day!"

"You too Mademoiselle!" he shouted after her but she has already disappeared in the Parisian morning crowd. As she walked, whistling again, her thoughts began to wander uncontrollably to that day when she found Athos pounding to her door only a few minutes after dawn…

It was early, the sun has only just raised but Marianne was already dressed and ready for the day. She always woke up before dawn, she simply couldn't help that annoying habit. That particular day she was to train with the Musketeers and was very anxious to do so. They were very fierce warriors and even she looked up to them and wanted to learn something. Unfortunately while brushing her hair she heard a loud pounding to the front door downstairs. Cursing wildly in Welsh she stopped what she was doing and rushed to see who that might be. The only thing she now needed was angry . The old lady was kind enough to lend her a place to stay but after a few weeks with her Marianne knew that one shouldn't make her angry if they wanted their head on its place. Opening the door she was very surprised to look in the eyes of Athos.

"What the hell is going on!" she barked darkly, glaring at him. He didn't flinch, probably because he could do it ten times better. The Musketeer looked stunned to see her awake, yet in full uniform only without her cloak and hat.

"We have training" he said gruffly

"Yes" she replied patiently wondering if the king would forgive her murdering his best Musketeer. "But not until seven"

"No" he shook his head grimly "Now" Marianne almost growled, almost.

"Let me just grab my cloak" she said coldly, slamming the door in his face. "Basdun*" she muttered under her breath going upstairs to fetch her belongings.

It happened a week before and now Marianne could have her revenge, She smiled evilly. Yes, it was a beautiful day. Soon she came to stop in front of the door of their house. She opened them and came in without knocking. After these past six months she became almost a sixth inhabitant here.

"Bonjour Planchet" she called happily, taking her cloak and hat off and tossing all of it on the table along with bread.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" the servant came to the room with a few empty bottles of wine.

"A tough night I see" she smirked and he just nodded, "They're sleeping I assume?"

"Oui Mademoiselle, like a dead men shall I say" he said and she couldn't help herself and grinned widely. Planchet didn't like it apparently. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Oh nothing Planchet" she exclaimed "I was wondering, can I borrow a bucket?"

"Of course Mademoiselle" he nodded "But what if…" he trailed.

"Don't worry, If someone asked, I knocked you out before it started" she told him and went to retrieve the bucket. She filled it with cold water and slowly made her way to Athos's room. She tiptoped next to the others' bedchamber and stopped in front of the last door. She felt pity for the poor D'Artagnan who would be woken like these, the lad didn't deserve it. He became sort of little brother to her. But it had to be done. She took a deep breath and entered the room with a smile on her face. Like she was taught, before acting she studied her surroundings. D'Artagnan was in his bed, snuggled to the pillow and sleeping peacefully. Athos however was sprawled on his own pallet and snored loudly. She would so enjoy it!. Marianne smiled mischievously. "Rise and shine!" she called pouring all the water from her bucket exactly on the older Musketeer. The cry he emitted was horrifying. D'Artagnan, startled jumped out of his bed, got caught between the sheets and fell on the floor with a surprised expression. But the best was Athos's expression. In a short moment he went from sleepy to shocked and angered. Marianne was almost dying from laughter. "You should ha ha ha see your face ha ha ha!" she managed to say through the fits of laughter. Athos just growled and jumped to his feet, his fists clenched, anger radiating from his body.

"You!" he shouted sending her a death glare. It was then when she realized in what she got herself into. And even though she wasn't scarred easily she shrieked loudly and ran out of the room, Athos in tow with D'Artagnan laughter coming after them. She was thinking about running outside when she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Porthos's smiling face.

"Help" she whispered hiding behind him. Porthos just looked at her with amusement.

"What did you do, lass?" he asked frowning. And then he saw Athos and burst into laughter. It seemed that everyone except Athos were enjoying her little prank. "What happened to you?" asked the giant with a huge grin plastered on his face. But Athos wasn't in the mood for this.

"Where is she?" he growled and Marianne gulped at the tone of his voice. Athos could be really frightening when he wanted to.

"Who?" asked Porthos "Surely my friend, you should change, your clothes are damn wet!"

"Really?" said Athos sarcastically "I haven't realized! Now, you know who I'm talking about!" he shouted. "Tell me where is this damn Mercenary!" Marianne barely contained a giggle. She carefully peeked under Porthos's arm. "You!" Athos growled.

"Who? Me? What did I do this time?" Marianne asked sweetly.

"In fifteen minutes, backyard" he said before disappearing back into his room. Porthos laughed.

"Good job lass" he smiled approvingly "I couldn't do it better myself". Marianne shrugged.

"How come that he can barrel into my room in the morning and I can't?" she replied

"After this morning I don't think he'll do it again" said Aramis joining them in the corridor. He too was smiling "What did you do to him by the way?"

"Oh, nothing" Marianne told him "I might accidentally take the bucket from the stable and fill it with water and later emptied it on him." She said. "I don't know what made him that angry" she wondered. Her companions curst into laughter again. That was when D'Artagnan emerged from his room, fully dressed and grinning widely.

"That was perfect Marianne!" he exclaimed. "But you won't do this to me?" He added slightly afraid. The woman smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Sure lad" she said "If you won't make me angry, that is" the boy gulped. "Come on, let's eat something before my duel. I'm starving!" she told them before going downstairs.

* * *

* Basdun (Welsh) - Bastard


End file.
